Cause of the way I love him
by xXx-vAmp98-xXx
Summary: When Rima meets Takuma again, things start falling apart for Shiki and Rimas friendship. Will Shiki be able to show Rima his true emotions? Set after end of Vampire Knight Guilty


Rima's POW: We slowly walked out of academy when I saw our now ex class going somewhere.

"Where are they going Shiki?" I asked setting my eyes on Ruka, who was arguing with Aido. As always.

"I don't know. Somewhere far away. Kaname wants Yuuki outta academy. Maybe because of Kiryuu." Shiki said with his static voice. It was driving me crazy. Why is he always so misterious? Then I saw Ruka moving her eyes trying to find someone, or something. Then she saw me. She made one of her sweetest smilles and walked away. I looked over to Shiki just to find him locked up in his mind. He looked so far away. He never looked like that. "What are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about Ichijo. How to find him? Where to look first?" That wasn't the answer I wanted. Since problem with Rido, he only talks about Ichijo. I hope it changes with time. I really hope.

1 month later: I hoped for nothing. FOR NOTHING. Everytime it's about Ichijo. How to find him. Where should... "Rima, what do you think we should look for Ichijo?" That's what I am talking about. I am sooo sick of it. "Better said, where we sould look for Ichijo NEXT? Really Shiki, I am tired of looking for him every single day. I want to go on a photoshoot and do my best, because that's how we have an apartmant to stay in." I was telling the truth, and he knows it. We would have no money if it wasn't for these photoshoots. "Rima... what is wrong with you? You never answer like that." "Maybe 'cause I never had a chanse for it. Now let's go Shiki." I got sick of this conversation.

We got to photoshoot fast. But it looked like enternity for me. I just tought of things I told to Shiki. How was I so reckless to say those things. All he wants is his friend back. Thank God we had single photoshoots today.

Time was passing sooo slow. "Ok. Now look at me Rima. Good. We are done for today." Finally.

Because of my argue with Shiki I decided to go home alone. I started walking and decided to go on a longer path to clear my mind. That's when rain started to fall. "Fuck!" I said out loud when I rememberd that I left my umbrella to Shiki. I started running fastest I could, but even that wasn't enough to protect me from getting wet. I stopped for a minute to rest, not caring about rain anymore. Then I felt umbrella above my head and warm men body next to mine. I looked to a men's face. I couldn't belive... "Ichijo!" I hugged him strong just after I yelled his name. "Easy Rima, you ruined my t-shirt." Ichijo said smilling. Now I understood why Shiki wanted Ichijo back. "Where were you? Me and Shiki are looking for you for a hole month. Let's go! Shiki will be really happy to se you back again." I started walking when Ichijo grabbed my hand. "No Rima."

"Why not?" I asked confused

"I can't go with you. I must go back."

"Where?" I just didn't understand.

"Back to life that I built without my grandfather. My life with Sara Shirabuki." Sara Shirabuki... but that is...

"Pureblood Sara? But how?" What was happening?

"She saved my life Rima. Without her I would be nothing. I wouldn't be here." I saw some car stop next to us. Door opened and I saw Sara "Ichijo. It's time to go. Let's go." I looked at Ichijo.

"Yeah. Rima say hi to Shiki and explain him everything. He will underastand." Ichijo putted umbrella in my hand and started walking away.

"Ichijo!" He turned around. I came close to him and asked him. "Does she really love you?"

"She does." He smiled and went back to Sara's car. He closed the door and went with her. To his better life.

I runned back to my and Shiki's apartment. He was already there. When I walked in he grabbed me and pinned me to a wall "Are you insane? Where were you? I was worried Rima!" I saw he was pissed.

"I... I was with Ichijo." Shiki looked at me, confused and surprised. "Ichijo? But how? Wait... you found him?"

"He found me."

"Then Why didn't you bring him with you?"

"Because he refused." Shiki's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"He has a new, better life. With Sara Shirabuki."

"Pureblood Sara?" I smiled on his reaction. "Yeah. Trust me Shiki, he is happy."

"That's what matters." I saw he was pissed. He decided to go to his room. I let him go. But after an hour I decided to go talk to him.

"Shiki?" I said as I opened the door.

"What Rima?" He didn't turn around to look at me. I sit next to him. "Why are you so pissed Shiki? He has his own life?"

"Why am I pissed? Why am I pissed." I felt his arms grabbing mine. "I am pissed because I spent 1 month looking for someone who didn't even want to face me."

"Shiki, you know it's not like that."

"It is. We know it." I stayed silent.

"I got letter from my cousin Yuuki. They are at my cousins old house. They want us to join them." I got shocked when he said this.

"You know that I am not the biggest fan of Kuran-sama. I was in night class because I had to. If you go, you will go without me."

"Then I will go by myself." Did I hear it right? I just got up and left Shiki's room.

Time went fast. In a 2 days, Shiki left. In those 2 days, we didn't speak. At all.

I just don't get it. Why is he like that? I know he and Ichijo were close but still. I mean, we were close to. We were too close for him just to leave without me. To not talk to me for 2 days. To be so cold. After everything I did for him. I almost died for him, by his hand. I become model for him. I distanced myself from Ruka for him. And he just left... like that. why was I that stupid to do all that for someone who, in the end, just left. I know why. Cause the way he looked at me, talked to me, treated me, the way we communicated. Without words. Cause of the way he made me love him. Cause of the way I love him.

It's been a week since Shiki left. I didn't go to work. I didn't eat. Didn't go out of room, just to bathroom. Didn't answer calls, my moms and Rukas. I felt weak, I Couldn't do anything. I wanted to, but my body did let me. I looked as mess. My room too. My hair was and big mess, my clothes... everything.

I freaked out when I saw Ruka in my room. "RIMA! WHAT IS THIS?" She asked looking at mess.

"I don't want to clean up." I said weakly. "I am not talking about room. What is with you?" She was concerned. I knew.

"Why aren't you at Kuran-sama's?" I asked. If she was there, she would see Shiki then. Then she would knew.

"Kaname-sama kicked us out. He had argue with Yuuki-sama. I heard vampire hunters are hunting them. They left the house." What?

"But... Shiki went to their house!" What is going on?

"So that's what is going on. Well, he will be back. House belongs to vampire hunters now. And before we go out... Kain!" I saw Kain get inside my room...

"Yes." Kain asked.

"Find that ass (Aido) and clean Rimas room. Before you ask why, if you do it, I will go out on a dinner with you." In a moment I saw Kain calling Aido. "And you are coming with me." Ruka dragged me out of my house.

We went in a city. We had really fun. But during the shopping somebody sent Ruka a message. "Well, you should go back home. I have to meet Kain and Aido, they did their work. I will see you soon. I love you."

"I love you to Ruka." Me and Ruka hugged. "And Ruka..."

"What?"

"Thank you." I said it, and I meant it.

I walked inside my apartment, I... I saw him... Shiki.

"Hey." He said it like nothing happend. OMG!

"What? Saying that like you didn't leave me alone week ago? Really Shiki?" Now it was my turn to be mad.

"Rima..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it." I runned in my room.

My tears weren't here anymore, if that wasn't the case, I would cry. I felt something sick inside of me. My vision become blur. My throat become dry. I couldn't deny it. I was thirsty. And then Shiki came into my room.

"Get out. Now." That was all I could say.

"Why? Someone is thisty I see." Why doesn't he want to listen?

"Now!" He just stood there.

"SHIKI SENRI, NOW!"

Well, it's time for punishment. I pinned him to a wall and looked him in the eye "Why don't you listen?"

"Why should I? I made you thisty." He was right, but... "I don't want to hurt you." "You can never hurt me Rima. You give me only happiness. Now drink." I didn't hesitate. I skipped licking and just bited. His blood came inside my mouth. It was better then anything I ever felt. Then I felt his emotions. He was confused by everything, disapointed in his best frend, and, scared for me. For my life. For what I feel now after he left me. He is asking... does... she... feel... the... same?  
I moved my fangs from his neck, surprised. Shiki, I do.

What is this feeling? I never felt this. I heard about it. It is called happines, right? My mom always told me that next time she wont make me cry, that she will make me smile, make me be happy. Does that mean that this smile on my face is true one? I think it does.

Watching his eyes, facing his emotions, I had to ask him "Why did you left? And why did you return?"

"Why I left? Well, I wanted to forget about everything. And why I returned? I wanted to use my friend, to make her my future." I was spechless. Was he talking about me?

"Why did you want Takuma back so badly?" The question went out of my mouth when I rememberd of Takuma and before I figured out what I said.

"It's simple. I felt I had to do it. He helped me when Rido was in my body. And aslo, he saved you from me, when I couldn't." I never knew Shiki felt this way.

He turned me, and now I was pinned to wall. "But now, the most important question is something else. Will you forgive me again, Rima? You know my emotions, so I don't think I should say them when you know them." When he looked at me, for the first time I saw hope in his eyes. I couldn't turn him down, I am supposed to give him only happines, right?

"Shiki, you know that whenever you hurted me, you healed it faster and gave me nothing but hope. Hope that this day whould come. Day when I will se your true colors. Day when I will stop hurting inside for not telling you the truth. Shiki Senri, I..." I didn't have time to say it, he pressed his lips strongly to mine. I felt pocky. That ass eated pocky and not giving me some! He will pay for that later.

As we kissed, our souls talked for us. No matter that we didn't say it out loud, we knew it. Thank you, I love you. 


End file.
